Doom's Day Match
The Doom's Day Match is a match that takes place at the Fearless Championship Wrestling May Pay-Per-View entitled Ground Zero. It does have the basis of TNA's King of the Mountain Match. Description At FcW Dearly Departed there will be a match known as the High Stakes Ladder Match, the winner of this match earns a chance to "cash in" a shot at the FcW Universal Heavyweight Championship during any time during the next year and also gains a spot in the Doom's Day Match at the next pay-per-view event...FcW Ground Zero. The remaining four slots will be determined by a series of match ups on the next two editions of Tuesday Night Tartarus The match is set up much like TNA's King of the Mountain Match, with a few minor alterations. It is a six-man ladder match where the FcW World Heavyweight Championship is suspended above the ring and the first man to grasp the championship belt is declared the winner and is the new champion. In order to be eligible to win the championship belt one must make an opponent submitt or pin an opponent. When an opponent is pinned or submits they will be put in a penalty box for a total of two minutes, just like the King of the Mountain Match. Here is were these two matches differ. When Wrestler A pins Wrestler B, Wrestler B goes into the Penalty Box. During those two minutes no one else can gain a fall, therefor for the next two minutes there are only five combatants, also for those two minutes on Wrestler A can reach for the championship belt, all other combatants can not win the match until that two minute period is over. This way when you score a pinfall or submission you now have two minutes were you are the only person who can win the match(even if the other four competitors in the ring are also eligible to win, they must wait out the two minutes and attempt to stall you). Prior Matches * Ground Zero 2007 - "King of Kings" John Cavanagh© v. "The Icon" Jared McCallister v. Prozac v. Madd Dawg v. "Death Proof" Hayden Cain v. Colt "The 45" Sykes Results of Matches * Ground Zero 2007 - "King of Kings" John Cavanagh d. "The Icon" Jared McCallister, Prozac, Madd Dawg, "Death Proof" Hayden Cain and Colt "The 45" Sykes to retain the FcW World Heavyweight Championship **McCallister became eligible by pinning Hayden Cain after reversing a Hurricanrana into a Diving Powerbomb **Madd Dawg became eligible by pinning McCallister after hitting a Pressure Point Stunner **Cavanagh became eligible by pinning Madd Dawg after a Murderer's Alley off of the ladder **Colt became eligible by pinning Prozac after a Lightz Out onto a barbed wire baseball bat **Prozac became eligible by pinning Hayden Cain after a ramming Hayden's face into the ladder after running across the ring Trivia * The idea of this match-up was based on TNA's "King of the Mountain Match" * Hayden Cain also had a hand in creating this idea * Hayden Cain is the only man to be pinned twice in a Doom's Day Match * Hayden Cain is the only participant to not become eligible to win the match up Category:Match Types